The Dog Star
by arod
Summary: He grows up a pariah in his family. He goes to school, and no one takes him seriously. He gets sent to prison for a crime he never committed, a crime he would never commit. And when he escapes, it is only to meet his death... This is his story.


The Dog Star 

Chapter One: A Beautiful Beginning

I had been both dreading and enthusiastically awaiting this day for many years. Strange, that combination, no? But then, considering my situation, perhaps not strange at all.

Having recently escaped the clutches of my mother for at least several months, I let myself dwell in exultation, grinning cheerfully as I searched for a seat. I had already hoisted my trunk inside, and was now rid of it.

Sliding the compartment doors open, I found that most were full. It was extraordinarily frustrating, mostly because I was avoiding any person who could claim a relation to myself. To justify this, one must understand my situation... once again.

I'm not entirely sure when or how or why I changed, and was different than my family. I guess it's my personality... My ... Who I am? I couldn't say. I don't even remember being treated normally. I can only suppose that as a young child, my family had no reason to believe that I wasn't like them, that I would be a _disappointment_. And yet- I can recollect no fond memories of a mother who loved me, or even one who pretended to. I still cannot believe my mother capable of loving anyone.

There was a horrible knot in my stomach as I searched the train. The excitement was down there, I was sure of it, and yet- I was horrified. For the first time in my life, I was capable of choosing the impression I made upon people, but what if I made the wrong one?

I caught a glimpse of my cousins, and their friends, and I darted into the nearest compartment so as to avoid them.

This was the emptiest one yet. A pale, skinny boy, with shadowed eyes and light hair was holding a heavy book, his eyes fixated upon the pages. He glanced up when I entered, his eyes darting over me in such a way that I was reminded of a rabbit, being teased by my brother and my cousins. I smiled. He returned it shyly.

'Can I sit here?' I asked, sitting down.

His smile stayed on his face, still faint and unsure. 'If you want,'

'Of course I want to. All the others are full of horrible older people, and I want to terrorize the impressionable first years,'

'I'm a first year,' he frowned.

I grinned cheerfully back at him. 'So am I, mate. Name's Sirius Black,'

'Remus Lupin,' he replied, setting his book down.

'Wonderful to make your acquaintance,'

He nodded. 'What house do you want to be in?'

Ah, that dreaded question. The reason for the knot, which even now twisted even more uncomfortably. 'Gryffindor,' I said, _I hope_ I added silently to myself. I would never admit to being afraid.

'Me too. Or maybe Ravenclaw,'

'Nah,'

'Those two are the best houses,' he defended himself.

I shrugged. 'I suppose,' then added with a smirk, 'except for, you know, Slytherin, house of the pure,'

He shot me a look of confusion.

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Only joking, mate. They're all a load of slimy gits in there,'

He nodded anxiously, still looking slightly confused. 'Too right. My mum says-'

But before he could tell me what his mum said, the compartment door opened, and I found myself face to face with my wonderful family. Ah, yes. My family.

Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix both glared at me, arms crossed. They don't look related, except for their eyes. Despite Bellatrix having dark ones, and Narcissa blue, they both have this wonderful look of loathing, contempt, and greed, all twisted inside the smirk they continually wear. Unless they happen to be sporting a murderous glare, or spiteful grin. In all cases, however, their faces are far from pleasant.

'This compartment's taken,' I informed them through gritted teeth. Narcissa tapped her foot.

'What? No room for family?' she said, her blue eyes widening. Bellatrix shot me a smile like a hungry wolf.

'We're not family,'

'Sure we are. Our fathers are brothers,'

'Unfortunately,'

'Sirius, dear, your mother would be so sad to hear you speak like that to us. You know our mothers wish dreadfully for us to be friends,' Bellatrix practically sang. I hate that girl. I've hated her as long as I can remember. She was loving her little moment of power right then.

Which meant me doing my utmost to deprive her of it.

'Well, I won't be seeing my mother for at least a few months, maybe if a year if my luck holds. Sooo... I could care less,'

'You nasty little brat,' Narcissa snarled. 'Show your mother some respect,'

'Respect? That's the last thing she deserves,'

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and brandished it threateningly, but I spoke before she could.

'Now get out and leave me and my friend in peace, eh?'

Her eyes, dark, and heavily-lidded flickered over Remus, who gulped. 'Friends?' she said, softly. 'You've made a friend, cousin?'

I, too, chanced a look at Remus, who was clutching his book, his fingers white. He turned, and his eyes met mine. His expression was unreadable. He looked near disbelieving, and for one horrible moment, I thought he would deny me and send me packing.

But he turned back to my cousins. 'You don't scare me. You don't even know any spells yet,' he said, his pale face defiant.

Narcissa and Bellatrix laughed, and I winced.

'In any case, I know more,' I jumped in, tossing my hair from my face.

Oh, they hate when I do that.

They just can't stand my charming good looks.

I clearly got the looks in the family. As well as the brains. Not to mention the morals. I have heard a few nutters call Bellatrix smile, but they've obviously never heard her laugh. Or spent any time with her at all. _That_ clears your mind of any strange notion involving beauty, either inside or out.

'Oh, I doubt that, Sirius Black.'

'Doubt all you want. Couldn't bother me less. Now scat, okay-dokey? You're a bit obnoxious,'

A slow smile spread over Bellatrix face. 'We had a reason for coming here, cousin,'

'Really? And here I thought it was merely a bit of friendly, family socializing. Silly me.'

'We came to warn you,' Narcissa put in, doing her best to ignore me.

'Warn me? Right. I'll be sure to stay away from you. Here's the deal: you don't know me, I don't know you. Good?'

'You have a chance to redeem yourself, Sirius,' Bellatrix said. 'But if you don't get into Slytherin, expect the worse,'

The idea clearly delighted her.

'The worst? Because of the house I get into? Well, I'll bear that in mind,'

'You don't want the wrath of the Blacks upon you,' Narcissa said threateningly.

'Right back atcha. I'm a Black, too, so beware my wrath!'

'This is not a game, cousin,'

'Don't I know it. Leave,'

'We don't want to spend time here. Don't worry. It's a bit below us to associate with-' Narcissa cast a long glance over Remus, and he colored, turning a rather interesting shade of green, with tinges of red, though it appeared more from anger than embarrassment, as she finished, '-_half breeds_,'

'Nothing's below you, you old hag,' I said in disgust, wondering what she was going at. Remus probably just had a Muggle for a mum, or something, though how Narcissa knew this was beyond me.

'The little first year should learn to keep his mouth shut,'

I rolled my eyes at her. 'Don't worry. I'll grow up soon, and we all know I'm loads smarter than anyone else in our family,'

Narcissa smirked, her expression clearly showing me that my petty insults met nothing to her. Bellatrix smiled once more, slowly and sure, like a cat circling it's prey. They swept out, black robes billowing behind them.

I turned to Remus. 'Yeah, that's the family. Bit intimidating? I'll understand if you want to break it off now, darling,'

He blinked. 'Um... So, you're ah, you're really related to them?'

'So they say. I think we all like to tell ourselves that I was switched at birth,'

He was nodded. 'Right. A Black. You know, Narcissa is a nasty girl, my mum says. And she told me to watch out for Bellatrix too,'

'Good advice. They're about... Oh, just stay away,' I shook my head, disgusted.

He rubbed his hands together, letting go of the book finally. I cast my mind around for a suitable topic, and was about to ask his opinions of Qudditich, when the door opened, and two boys entered.

The first was skinny and rather short, with messy black hair, and hazel eyes that were full of a mischievous laughter. I liked him on the spot. The other, even shorter, and a bit stout, with small eyes and heavy breathing, eyed us anxiously.

'You haven't seen a rat, have you? Only mine's run off and I can't find him anywhere,'

The black-haired boy sat down, and winked at us. 'Pete loses him quite often. Don't worry about it,'

'Shut it, James,' the boy whined. 'He's probably really dead this time,'

'And that'll be the day,' James grinned. Then, turning to me, he asked, 'can we sit here?'

'Go right ahead.'

'Cheers,' he said, motioning to Peter to sit as well. The boy sighed, and sat down as well. Remus smiled hesitantly at the two.

'Remus Lupin,' he offered, by way of introduction.

'Right, lovely, this is Peter Pettigrew, and I'm James Potter,'

The knot in my stomach only twisted more. A Potter. Fancy that. Which meant that as soon as I gave _my _name- something clearly expected from the way they were all turning to me- he would shoot me a disgusted look and leave.

This was the other part of what I had been dreading.

'Sirius Black,' I said, trying- and probably failing- to look as if it were a casual thing, my name.

Peter stopped smiling, and edged away from me, his hand reaching out for the compartment door handle. James eyed me, looked at Remus, who was glaring at Peter, and then looked at Peter.

I thought I saw faint disgust in his eyes, but when he turned back, it was gone. 'Black? Related to Narcissa, then, by any chance? Or Bellatrix?'

I shrugged. 'What if I am?'

'I'm not overly fond of the Black family,'

'Join the club,' I offered.

Now he smiled. 'Sirius. Nice to meet you,'

'Grand. Don't I love to hear it from people who aren't only saying that to please my mum,'

Peter looked confused. His hand dropped and he glared at James, who merely smiled at him. '_James_,' he hissed finally, in a very audible whisper. '_That was his way of saying that he _is_ related to them_,'

James rolled his eyes at me. 'Sure thing, Pete. But remember what your mum said: we must take care to befriend the _right people_,'

'He _isn't_ a right person,' Peter said, looking at me again.

So what if I grimaced at him? You can't say he didn't deserve it.

Remus was eyeing the pair with an expression of annoyance. 'Well, if _you're_ going to go ahead and judge someone by something over which they have no control....' He began testily. James held up his hands, but Remus pressed on, '...then, by all means, leave. We want nothing to do with you, either,'

From the hard note in his voice, along with the way his hands were trembling, he seemed to take this quite seriously.

I decided right then and there that I would be indebted to Remus for the rest of my life, and that I would stick up for _him_ as much as was needed.

James shook his head, running a hand through his hair and causing it to look even more messy than before. 'I did no such thing. I'll stay,'

Peter glared at him and stood up. 'Er... I've really got to go to the loo, so I'll be, er, right back?' He slipped from the compartment quickly.

'He's really not as bad as all that, once you know him a bit,' James shrugged.

'No? He seems a nice chap to me,' I snorted.

James and Remus both laughed. 'No, really,' James defended him. 'He isn't half- bad most of the time. You've just got to get past...'

'Bad first impressions?' I shook my head. 'Poor boy. What do you say I go looking for him, try to cheer him up a bit, eh?'

'That's not funny, Sirius. It isn't fair for people to judge you like that,' Remus told me.

I shrugged. 'So? I guess they can't help it, and it's not like I can stop it,'

'Why do you hang out with that boy, anyway?' Remus said, rounding on James.

'I told you. He's not all bad. A horrible flier, but we entertain ourselves anyway. My mum and his mum are Healers together, and they introduced us.'

'You like to fly?' I asked eagerly.

'Love it,' he leaned forward. 'My dad'll be ever so disappointed if I don't make the Gryffindor Quidditch team,'

'Want to be in Gryffindor?'

'Of course. His fears are rather unfounded. He knows it, too. I make a fair Chaser,'

'I fancy being a Beater, myself,'

'Not really my cup of tea, but still, better than Keeper. Playing Seeker is all right, too, but Chaser is still the best, in my opinion,'

'Ireland has a great Chaser, now. What with Henry Macmillan as their Keeper, I bet they've got a chance at the Cup this year,'

'Nah,' he dismissed. 'I say you've got to look out for the Hurricanes. With the addition of Marcus Grant as Seeker, they're going far this year,'

'Yeah, right,' I said disdainfully. 'They haven't _gone far_ in over twenty years- isn't that right, Remus?'

'That's true,' he frowned. 'But then two years ago they finally got rid of their one Beater... You know, Flint? He kept fouling, and messing things up for them. They've risen loads since then,'

James nodded. 'Exactly. We were ever so proud of them for _finally_ making that move. And it couldn't have worked out better,'

'What happened to Flint?'

'I think he's stopped professional Quidditch,' Remus put in.

'I heard he joined the Wasps,'

'Could be. They're in a dire need of _any_ players,'

'Can't blame em...' James smiled.

The train ride passed altogether too quickly, as the three of us immersed ourselves in discussions of Quidditch, Hogwarts, and pranks. James and Remus had no objections to starting right off, and when James produced a large bag of prank products, I was delighted.

Things were shaping up nicely, and my happiness would have been complete if only there was not the dreaded Sorting looming over my head.

When the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, we were ready. Amidst the jumble and chaos as hundreds of students called to old friends, reminisced over past years, and jostled first years out of the way, there came a booming call.

'Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!'

Remus, James, and I made our way towards the voice, where a large man was holding up a lantern and shouting over the general din made by the other students. His face crinkled up in a smile as we approached.

'Hey, Remus. Nice to see yeh,'

Remus flushed, and smiled back, clearly pleased to be recognized. 'Hi, Hagrid,'

'Yeh've made some friends, I see?'

Remus nodded eagerly. 'Yeah. This is James Potter, and Sirius Black,'

Hagrid looked down at us, and smiled again. 'Nice to meet yeh,'

'You too,' I replied, grinning.

'Right,' Hagrid said, loudly, turning to look at the group of first years that had gathered around us. 'Find yourselves a boat, and careful now- don't crowd too many in, or yeh'll sink,'

'Come on, guys, let's get one together,' I shouted, leading the way to the famous Hogwarts lake. My mum had told me all about the tradition: first years got in boats, went across the lake, and then were sorted into houses before a great feast.

Now James and Remus joined me in a boat, settling themselves comfortably.

'Mind if I, uh, join you?'

It was Peter, James' friend. Apparently he had realized James felt no urge to return to him, and was therefore going to befriend us.

'Go ahead,' Remus said, watching him steadily.

Peter clumsily settled himself down, eyeing me once again.

I grinned broadly. 'Don't worry. We were just discussing how we'd be ever so disappointed if we didn't get into Slytherin. Don't you think that would be a shame?'

James and Remus both laughed at the expression on Peter's face.

'I hear you have to wrestle a troll,' Peter whispered anxiously as we got out of the boats.

'Don't be daft. They make you perform a spell,' Remus said, his eyes regaining the frightened look they had worn earlier.

I shook my head. 'Nah. There's an old hat, you try it on, and it'll decide for you,' I said. 'My mum told me,' I failed to add that she had been stressing the importance of getting into Slytherin house. _Just want to be in it, and you'll be golden. You're a Black. Hopefully you won't fail me at this_, she had said, her wrinkled eyes narrowed with great dislike as they always were when she looked at me. _Shut it, mum_, I had replied. _I'll be in whatever house it puts me in, and I'm praying to ever god I've ever heard of that it's not Slytherin_. This had clearly only made her more angry. _You don't want to end up like _him_ do you? _She had threatened. _Him_ was, of course, my Uncle Alphard, one of two other decent Blacks. I was quite young, and my mother had been in a furious mood. I still remember her, pulling her wand out, and blasting his name from our family tree. Horrible. I wondered if she would do the same to me, if I wasn't put into Slytherin.

It wasn't at all doubtful.

James raised his eyebrows. 'Doesn't sound too bad,'

Remus still looked petrified. 'But what if... what if I go up, and just stand there, and nothing happens? What if I put it on my head, and it's silent and finally they take it off and tell me it was all a mistake and send me home?'

Peter let out a frightened whimper; clearly this new fear was something unexpected.

I clapped Remus on the back encouragingly. 'Don't worry about it, mate. You got the letter, and that means you belong here, okay?'

Trying to be surreptitious about it, I was making sure my friends and I stayed well away from my cousin and her little cronies. At the moment, they were at the back of the crowd, which meant that I had dragged my friends to the front.

We were standing in the center of the entrance way to Hogwarts. A magnificent chandelier hung from the ceilings, and, glancing up, I could see countless staircases, all large and polished and grand. Hundred of portrait decorated the walls, and before us was a set of huge doors, behind which a large din was being created. I gulped.

Footsteps echoed across the entranceway, and I glanced up to see a thin, tall woman descending the staircase.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she said, frowning, and at once silence fell. 'I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, I shall escort you to the Great Hall, where you shall be sorted. The sorting will place you into one of four houses. Your house will be like your family while you are here, and Hogwarts will be your home for the next seven years. I expect you all the be on your best behavior,'

She eyed us all. I smiled innocently back, trying my best not to infuriate this obviously stern woman.

Beside me, James was hastily smoothing his hair under her ferocious glare, clearly trying his best to present a pleasing front. Remus straightened his tie, and Peter ducked behind the three of us.

'Follow me,' she ordered, and stepped forward, the huge doors swinging open to reveal a huge dining hall. There were four long tables, and at the head of them was another long table, where the professors were all seated. Candles danced in the air, lighting the room and sending a cheerful glow about the place. But best of all was the ceiling: a black, starry night, as though there was indeed no ceiling.

'That's not _really_ the ceiling,' a girl behind us whispered. I turned about to see a red-head leaning towards her brunette friend. 'It's bewitched to look like the night sky,'

'No, really,' James said scathingly. I shot him a look of surprise. That was something that not even my mum had told me.

The red-head looked highly affronted. 'Yes,' she said testily. 'I read it in, Hogwarts: A History,'

'We all already knew that,' he replied with a smirk.

The girl turned red with rage, her face now matching her hair, and turned away, whispering something to the brunette, who nodded and glared at me as well.

What did I do?

I would have shot her a charming smile, just to placate her, but my stomach was too nervous for me to manage a smile. In a few moments, the sorting would have begun.

Professor McGonagall was standing beside a stool, upon which a tattered top-hat was placed. As we came to a halt, the hat opened it's mouth- what I had before taken to be a large hole beside the brim- and began to sing.

When it's song was finished, Professor McGonagall held up a large parchment. 'When I call off your name, you will come forward and place the hat upon your head. Abbot, Mark,'

A small, blond boy hurried forward. He placed the hat on his head, and after a moment the hat called out, 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Mark took the hat off, clearly relieved, and ran to the Hufflepuff table, amidst polite applause.

'Are you all right, mate?' James whispered, looking concerned.

'Fine,' I managed.

'You look a little green,'

'Must be all the people,' I smiled. He frowned.

'Black, Bellatrix!' McGonagall called out. What?!? They had gotten to us already! Impossible! What had happened to all the A's?

My cousin sauntered forward, shooting her slow, sure smile in my direction before pulling the hat on. It had scarcely touched her head before it called out 'SLYTHERIN,' and she smirked, as the Slytherin table burst into loud cheering.

My turn.

I thought I was going to be sick.

'Black, Sirius!' she yelled, and the hall went silent. It was mainly the absence of jeers from the Slytherins, but I could hear a few whispers. Probably purebloods informing their friends of what an interesting case I was. Little gits. I did my best to grin as I sat down on the stool and pulled the hat on.

'Well, well, well,' a tiny voice in my ear said. 'What do we have here? Another Black?

Astonishing. But you're not a Slytherin... Oh, no.'

_I refuse to go into Slytherin_, I though.

The voice sounded amused when it next spoke. 'That's obvious. So don't worry. Slytherin would hardly suit you, pure-blood Black or not. Nor would Ravenclaw. You're clever, yes, but not at all studious. Hufflepuff? Loyal you may be, and yet... No... I would say you're obviously best put into GRYFFINDOR!'

The hat shouted this last word to the entire hall, and I heard a large whoop from James as I pulled the hat off, grinning broadly. The Slytherin table erupted into boos, but I ignored them as I ran down to sit at _my _table, Gryffindor table...

I was only slightly anxious for my friends. Indeed, as I looked around my new table, and was clapped on the back by my new house mates, I was hardly thinking of them.

But when 'Lupin, Remus,' was called out, I had a slight feeling of anxiety. What if none of my friends were but into Gryffindor?

But after only a moment of considering, the hat yelled out Gryffindor, and I cheered loudly as Remus, looking almost as relieved and joyous as I felt, came to sit beside me.

'Nice going,' he said as he sat down. 'Your cousin doesn't look too happy, though,'

I glanced over. Narcissa and Bellatrix, not to mention Lestrange, Wilkes, Avery, Snape, and Malfoy- to name a few of their cronies, were all glowering at me. Bellatrix, however, wore a terrible little smile, and for the first time, I thought of my mother, blasting my from the tapestry. _Good riddance_, I though savagely.

Peter Pettigrew was made a Gryffindor, after the longest wait we'd had yet. As, of course, was James Potter.

As the four of us sat at the table, digging into our feast, I didn't let myself think about the holidays, when I'd have to face the music, or the glares I was still receiving. I was just grateful to have been put into Gryffindor, and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

Next to Remus sat the brunette and red-head who James had been haughty towards. Both girls were talking animatedly together, joined in their conversation by three others. I couldn't remember their names, of course. I'm usually quite good with names, but I hadn't exactly been paying attention.

'Hey, guys... Let's think up a great prank to pull on my cousin, for tomorrow. You know... A sort of welcome to Hogwarts, thing,' I said, looking around at my friends.

James broke into a huge smile, and even Remus looked as though the idea held great appeal. 'Let's make a club,' he said. James looked excited.

'A pranking club,' he agreed.

'We need a name,' I put in.

'Prankers?' suggested Peter.

'Stupid,' I said.

'Marauders?' Remus offered.

We thought about it.

'I like it,' I said finally.

'Me too,' James agreed.

'So do I,' Peter hastily put in.

'The Marauders we are,' James announced happily.

I raised my goblet. 'Cheers,'

That night, back in our dormitory, we talked a bit to the fifth first-year Gryffindor boy- a brown-haired, friendly chap named Frank Longbottom, and then gathered onto my bed to plan a prank. After we had decided on one, we got into a long-winded argument with Remus on the evils of sneaking around the school.

'We'll get lost!' he pointed out, sounding frustrated. 'We're first-years. It took you lot twenty minutes to find the portrait getting here!'

'That's just because Pete had to go to the toilets again, and we all went with him, and lost the prefect,' James said. 'So we do know where stuff is: the toilets, Great Hall, and Gryffindor House.'

'And anyway, if we never look around, we'll _never_ find our way around, so we _need_ to look around to do so!' I pointed out.

'We'll get caught!' Remus said desperately.

James grinned. 'We won't,'

'James,' Remus began wearily.

'No, listen... We won't get caught,'

He slipped over to his bed, and dug through his trunk, emerging finally with a slippery, shiny looking cape.

'An invisibility cloak?' I asked, astonished.

James grinned proudly. 'It's a family heirloom. My dad gave it to me before I left. See, Remus? We'll be fine,'

Remus looked between the two of us, and finally gave in, a slightly devilish smile upon his face. 'I'm game,'

'Let's go,' I instructed eagerly.

I suppose I can't pretend we learned everything that night. We spent the entire time lost, and in the end we had to set up our prank early in the morning. But we did learn where some things were: we found the dungeons, another set of toilets, loads of classrooms, and learned what statues were where, and how to navigate by them.

The portraits on the walls were also helpful, if you asked the right ones. A few would give wrong directions... One particularly nasty one of an old lady and her pet dog sent us in the completely opposite direction. [We came back a week later and hung a curtain in front of her portrait so that she was unable to see out. And, of course, made sure we sent others to ask her for directions.]

We didn't fall back into our beds until early morning, and Frank woke us up around seven. We hurried to the Great Hall [that was one thing we never had trouble finding- even counting the moving staircases that could wreak havoc on our sense of direction.] There we set out a plate of muffins, which, to our delight, a stocky Slytherin named Crabbe promptly devoured.

During breakfast, the charm in the muffins made him go down on his knees, ask Bellatrix [the first female he saw] out, and then kiss her sloppily. She was disgusted.

Being first-years, we weren't even in the running to receive blame [though I'm sure Dumbledore knew it was us. After all, it did rather center on my dear cousin.] Frank, however, guessed at our having been gone half the night, and asked if we took the blame.

When we did [proudly] he told all of Gryffindor, and we received many pats on the back that day. [And not only from Gryffindors. Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws found out about it, too, and no one but the Slytherins liked Bellatrix, so we were instant celebrities.]

My mum had been asuured I would not go to school looking like an idiot. Blacks were royal, in her opinion, and though she hated me, she was also convinced my ignorance would make her look bad. So she had taught me quite a few spells and potions, and even the Minister of Magic did not dare to attempt to rebuke her for it.

My cousins, I am sure, knew more spells upon entering Hogwarts. I could care less. Though I was not at all about to study, I was quite prepared to listen in class, every once in a while, and thus learn a few things.

Our first class was double potions.

The Potions Master was a nasty old witch named Madame LeGrand. She hated students, and the only good thing about her was that she hated them all fairly, if such a thing is possible.

Potions class was with the Slytherins, in the dungeons. James, Remus, Peter, and I were a bit late, not because we had gotten lost, but because we had been searching for a shortcut and had lost track of time. In punishment, she paired us off with Slytherins.

James was with the ugly looking bloke named Snape- he hung around with my cousin, which was no good omen- and Peter was with Crabbe- who was still pining over Bellatrix. The charm lasted twenty-four hours, and Remus was with a plump girl with a fowl expression named something Devogh. I was paired with Rodolphus Lestrange.

He reminded me rather of my cousin, Bellatrix, in male form.

In other words, nasty.

We managed to stay off each others toes for the majority of the lesson. He shot me smirks and dirty smiles, but we didn't get into any fights.

The disruption, in fact, was entire James' and Snape's fault.

'YOU IDIOT!' James cried, breaking into the silence of the lesson. 'YOU WEREN'T

SUPPOSED TO ADD THE LACEWINGS!'

'I _was_!' Snape hissed. 'Can't you read, Potter?'

'I can, _Snape_, which is more than I can say for you,'

There was a flash, and James was lying on his back, another flash, and Snape and bent over with laughter. Of course I joined in. What was I supposed to do- stand and watch?

'_Stupify_!' I yelled, point my wand at Lestrange who was clearly about to go to Snape's rescue. I was hit in the back with an itching curse, shot of course by my dear cousin, and in retaliation, I shot a momentary blinding curse her way, and the fight was just beginning when-

'STOP!' bellowed Madame LeGrand, waving her wand. The horrible itching went away, and James and Snape both stood up, glaring at each other, their hatred obvious.

'Dumbledore's office, now! All five of you!'

I grabbed my bag, James grabbed his, and we were out of there, hearing Madame LeGrand yelling to our retreating backs something about no credit for the day. We grinned at each other. Things had gotten off to a wonderful start.

We had left right away in order to avoid walking with Snape, Lestrange, and Bellatrix. They're not exactly the friendly sort of people that give pleasurable company. They were hurrying to catch up, and though I couldn't say I would mind a brawl in the hallways, I knew I didn't want to give myself any more bad attention. But then again... it couldn't hurt, could it?

James and I both slowed our pace down considerably.

'Clever boy, Potter. You know your spells,' Snape called out, and James turned around.

'What's that, Snape?' he spat. 'Yes, I _do _know my spells.'

'Did your mummy teach you?' Bellatrix asked, smirking.

'Just like yours did,' I put in quickly.

We were face to face now, and my wand was still clasped tightly in my hand. Bellatrix wore her sure, confident smile that was always bad news. I knew, deep down, it was quite a bad idea to do this- on my first day of classes, no less- but I ignored it. I have a tendency to do that. Anyway, I never passed down an opportunity to rag Bellatrix on. I was sure it would be the death of me someday, but I'm not the sort to dwell on things like that.

'I owled my mum yesterday,' Bellatrix told me, her black eyes glittering dangerously.

'She's not going to be happy with ickle Sirius,' Lestrange sounded delighted.

'That's a first,'

'You're right, aren't you? Mummy darling hasn't been happy with poor little Sirius... _ever_.' Snape shot in.

'Glad you're keeping in touch with the family news. Tell me: who do you fancy more- Narcissa or Bellatrix?'

Snape was trying hard to keep his cool, but a flush of anger crept up behind his neck. 'You'll regret getting on the wrong side of me,' he hissed.

'Really? Well you're regret getting on the wrong side of _me_,' I shot back, then before he could retaliate, I shot a spell at him: '_Stupify!'_

There was a flash of light, and Snape froze in the act of pulling his wand out.

'_Locomotor totalus!_' Bellatrix shrieked, and I ducked aside, feeling a whoosh of air beside my ear.

James waved his wand, and a flash of light shot towards Lestrange, who countered it instantly, and James started dancing around, looking furious. Angrily, I aimed my own wand towards Lestrange, but I was stopped by the look one Bellatrix's face: perfectly gleeful.

It was the look she wore whenever she was about to get in trouble.

I turned around.

'On your first day?' Professor McGonagall sounded perfectly incredulous. 'Ten points from Gryffindor, each! And ten from Slytherin, each!' She waved her wand, and Snape lunged forward, catching his balance. James stopped dancing.

'He started it, Professor,' Snape lost no time in whining.

'And why aren't you in class?'

'Kicked out, Professor,' I said, shooting her a charming smile. She raised her eyebrows. 'Well, we were fighting... Does that surprise you? My cousins temper is famous. Anyway, we were fighting and LeGrand asked us to leave, but we don't know where Dumbledore's office is anyway,'

Her eyes narrowed. 'I'll escort you there,'

She turned on her heel, but then turned around. '_Madame_ LeGrand,' she corrected. I only smiled.

Dumbledore's office was reached through a statue of a gargoyle, and when McGonagall said the password, her voice still sounding furious, it sprang to life, and moved aside. A twisted, polished staircase spiraled down, and she motioned impatiently for us to mount it.

I did my best to not look at any of the three Slytherin's behind us. James looked over at me, once, and I gave him a surreptitious thumbs up.

Dumbledore was waiting with his door open at the top of the staircase. 'Come in,' he said in his calm voice.

We obliged, each choosing a seat in front of his desk.

'What seems to be the matter?' he asked, eyeing us from over the half-moon glasses he always wore.

We all began to speak at once, but Dumbledore held up a hand and I shut my mouth. The others did so as well. 'House unity,' he began, 'is a very important thing. But so is inter-house unity, especially at times like these,'

I looked at James.

Finally, someone was mentioning it.

For the past two years, everyone had been carefully avoiding speaking of him in polite company. Or so I'm told. It's not as though I ever was in polite company.

Looking sideways, I saw Bellatrix smile at Lestrange, the confident smile still on her face. Snape shifted in his chair, and James leaned forward eagerly.

'There are dark times, I'm afraid,' Dumbledore continued. 'With Lord Voldemort-'

'Don't say his name,' Lestrange interrupted.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. 'You, Lestrange? Fearful of him?'

'Not fearful,'

Lestrange didn't go on, but I knew what he would have said: _respectful._ I glared at him. Lord Voldemort. It wouldn't surprise me to learn that my parents supported him. Dinner table conversations had always circulated around him.

_'He has the right idea,' my mother said, her dark eyes looking around at each of us, daring someone to disagree._

_All the encouragement I needed. 'He's mad,' I told her shortly._

_My mother glared at me. 'He is not mad, Sirius. I think you're more insane than he ever will be.'_

_'Yeah, you are,' my brother, Regulus, put in eagerly. 'Going on with a load of crap about Muggle borns and-'_

_'You're the idiot here, Regulus,' I snapped. _

_My father slammed his fist down. 'Why do you always terrorize the boy so, Sirius? He's your brother,'_

_'And the much better son,' my mother put in, her glare reminding me of Narcissa.._

_'You would do well to learn from him,' my father agreed. _

_'Can't you all just shut up?' I cried. 'You're pathetic! All of you! Next thing I know, you'll be _supporting_ that nutter, Voldemort!'_

_'Don't call him that!' Regulus began hotly, but I stood up._

_'I'm leaving for Hogwarts in two days, and I don't want to be bothered. Just stay away, all right? Don't pretend like you like me, or that you're proud of me. Just leave me alone, all right? Then I'll be out of your hair for a year, just as we all like it.' I stormed from the room._

I hated that house. Everything about it brings back horrible memories, memories of Bellatrix, and Narcissa, and Regulus... I can't stand to even think of it.

'Do any of you have any questions?' Dumbledore asked, quietly.

I shook my head.

He regarded us all, his blue eyes unreadable, then nodded. 'Very well. You are free to go.'

Bellatrix and Lestrange rose from their chairs, both of them glaring openly at the Headmaster, before they left, Snape close behind.

'You're making a mistake, Headmaster,' I said softly.

'What?'

'I'd expel them,'

'For a simple fight in Potions class?' he laughed. 'I daresay it will happen again,'

'They're not safe people,'

'I don't doubt it. But they're _eleven_,' he reminded me gently.

I shook my head. 'I don't think you understand,'

James tugged at my sleeve. 'Sirius, mate... Leave it,'

I nodded to Dumbledore, who smiled in return. Once we were free of the office, James shook his head at me. 'You've just got to trust him. He knows what he's doing,'

'I suppose so,' I agreed, only half reassured.

We went straight to lunch after that. Remus and Peter were both waiting for us, and after I had filled them in, they both shook their heads.

'We'll have to really watch out for them,' Remus said, helping himself to some potatoes.

Peter smiled, 'you know a lot of spells, don't you Sirius?'

Before I could reply, there was a loud _ahem_ from behind us. James and I turned around.

'I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about what just happened,' said the red-haired girl. I looked towards James to roll my eyes, but he was running a hand through his hear, wearing a smirk.

'Yeah, well, it was nothing,' he said, shrugging.

'I beg your pardon?' the girl asked, looking a bit upset. Before James could reply, she went on, 'And it think it was incredibly stupid of you. Getting in two fights, on the same day? You've already lost twenty points for Gryffindor! It's very selfish of you,'

James just gaped at her. 'You should be more in control of your temper, in the future,' she instructed, but before either of us could reply, she had flounced back to her friends.

'What's her name, anyway?'

'Lily Evans,' Remus said promptly.

'How do you know that?' I asked, impressed. Remus eyed me.

'Don't you _listen_, Sirius?'

I shrugged.

Our other classed passed less eventfully. James, Remus, and I- and Peter, too, I suppose- took it upon ourselves to provide entertainment for the rest of the school. It wasn't long before most pranks or problems were blamed on us, no matter what the proof, and it became customary for us to spend every evening in detention. Nevertheless, the classes weren't that difficult. Remus spent the most time studying out of all of us. Peter probably should have, but he had a rather annoying habit of trailing me and James around in the evening.

With detentions, pranks, classes, and exploring, the next few weeks passed quite quickly. The worst bit was on my third morning, during breakfast, when I received a Howler from my mum. It wasn't the Howler itself that was bad- it was the Slytherin table. They howled with laughter, and Bellatrix just smirked, which was enough to make me see red.

They quoted it back at me, for a bit, until I sent two third-years to the hospital wing with boils. I earned a week of detention for that, but detention wasn't half bad. It was with McGonagall, and to tell the truth, I think she was a bit proud I was in her house, and not in Slytherin.

In any case, I spent the detention writing lines, as opposed to the usual cleaning I got when I pulled other pranks.

And so, the first two months of my time at Hogwarts slowly drew to a close, and before I knew it, Halloween was upon us.

Okay, well, here's the start of my story! Hah-hah... I really, really, really love Sirius, and I wanted suddenly to do a story completely about him. I was also getting bored just writing Lily-James things. So yes. This is a long chapter... I write long chapters. And sometimes I take a while to update because I get writers block, but otherwise, I update pretty quickly.

This is _also_ going to try to be accurate, so if I make a mistake, please tell me! I assumed they were in Gryffindor, and I'm going to make other assumptions with things we don't know for sure.


End file.
